creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azariahx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Azariahx page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:13, February 11, 2015 (UTC) interested in a chat? EmpyrealIncentive, how do I answer you? I'm technilogically slow. RE: Message on EmpyrealInvective's Talk Hey Azariahx, I saw your message on Emp's talk, and thought I should let you know that it was actually who left you that message, not Emp. You can message him/her via their talk page. Thank you! ☺ | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes but im pretty slow with this wiki as well! lol and as you see i am not on all the time, lately more than anything as ive been pretty busy with work. i did! ;) existential therapy I wrote a story a while back called Existential Therapy that I think you would really like. Give it a look when you have a slow day at the office.--Mikemacdee (talk) 07:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) "on patrol If you don't mind my asking, what service did you serve in that sent you on patrols? You mentioned it in your "Desert" comment.--Mikemacdee (talk) 06:49, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re: Patrols That's interesting! How long did you serve? Actually, I was recently reading articles about civilians dating cops, and it piqued my interest a little. I was always sorta curious how a civilian gets into a relationship with a police officer in the first place: the articles all discuss how to make it work, because it's a tough lifestyle to adjust to, but never any anecdotes about how it all started. Not to mention we have some cute cops in AZ, but I feel like I'd have to get arrested for a chance to take a shot at it myself. I don't suppose you have any thoughts on the subject besides, "Don't ask her out while she's giving you a ticket"? Sorry if that seems weird. I tend to pester people with questions out of the blue if their trade, hobbies, etc coincide with whatever I'm currently reading. It helps my writing if nothing else. --Mikemacdee (talk) 12:04, July 24, 2016 (UTC) assholish cops Yeah I've read that it takes an alpha personality to get into that kind of work, so I can understand why two cops probably wouldn't get along well personally. That and how jaded it must make a person after talking to fucking liars all day. The empathy thing was another thing they talked about in the articles, and I guess that's where all the stereotypical relationships come from in cop movies/shows: the officer's spouse not empathizing with the whole "i'm always on call and do dangerous work and work long hours" shit, which you'd think they would understand going into the relationship. And I can see that a lot of the time they gotta have someone to talk to about their work just to get the poison out of their system. But that's a significant other's job regardless, right? To just be there for support. Mind if I ask how you got injured? Was it in the line of duty or something unrelated?--Mikemacdee (talk) 06:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) beating up a psycho Damn, well, thankfully you're not dead, and at least now you got the lunatic for assault with a deadly weapon. That oughta keep him in prison for what, fifteen years? I guess the SO thing makes sense, too: maybe sometimes their problems seem petty compared to what you deal with at work. I dunno.--Mikemacdee (talk) 15:40, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Problems Logically it makes sense, but logic and emotion rarely go together I guess.--Mikemacdee (talk) 08:31, July 27, 2016 (UTC) police questions Would you mind if I occasionally bothered you with the odd police procedural question? For example, I'm working on a book where the protagonist finds out her mother committed suicide by arsenic. When she goes to handle the funeral, she finds that they didn't even do a half-assed job investigating the death: they don't even mention in the report where she got the arsenic from, and when she asks around, no one in town seems to know or care how or why she poisoned herself. It enters the protag's head that maybe mom was actually murdered, but this lady was so hated in her home town that anyone coulda done it. So if this lady turned up dead by arsenic, what does the police force do? I know they would question any and all suspects to rule out whether it was a murder, but they would indeed try to find where the poison came from, right? Thanks in advance.--Mikemacdee (talk) 11:16, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, i appreciate the words. I wrote a cop story. Check it out when you can. Pasta Noir: Dames, Slugs and the hatchetman. Its entertaining. As a cop, i know you might call bullshit on a few things within but its a fun read. Thanks again and you stay safe out there dear.Blacknumber1 (talk) 03:55, October 25, 2016 (UTC) how are you? It's been awhile since we talked and I wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing, given the last thing you told me about was a rather scary police incident that would make the stuff on this wiki pale in comparison. Hope you're all healed up now.--Mikemacdee (talk) 09:07, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I appreciate the feedback you've left me on a couple of my stories. If you'd like to read more of my stories, they're all listed on my user page. Here's a brief behind-the-scenes look at "Masks for Sale". I saw someone on TV brag about how they were prepared for anything because they had a bunker with canned food, masks, bullets, etc. I thought, "What if someone poisoned the food, masks, and bullets?" That thought about overconfidence eventually turned into a story about a sociopath who exploits people. It's neat to see the various interpretations people have and the metaphors they find. If you haven't done it yet, please watch the YouTube narrations for this story because Grimey Savage and Creeparoni did great jobs. Raidra (talk) 15:11, November 7, 2016 (UTC) bored at the desk job? If you're a movie buff, you could always take up watching Welcome to the Basement on youtube. They watch and discuss movies in a funny and intelligent way.--Mikemacdee (talk) 06:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC)